


TentaTodd 2020: Day 2: Toys & Technology

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick having a good time!, M/M, Sex Toy Testing, Tentacle Sex Toys, Toy Insertion, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason’s got to prepare for the new season, so he’s feeling a little stressed. Luckily his tester, Dick, is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: TentaTodd [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272866
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	TentaTodd 2020: Day 2: Toys & Technology

Jason looks down at the three toys in front of him; assorted variations on a singular theme in different sizes, textures and shapes. All ready to be tested by Dick for the new season. With his input, Jason decides which of them will go past the prototype stage and to a fully produced design. Although as a small, independent company, (Jason’s alone most of the time, Steph comes in part-time), fully produced doesn’t mean much. Demand outstrips supply constantly.

But for now, that doesn’t matter. Because _now_ is all about Dick’s reaction. 

Dick’s in the testing room prepping himself, so all Jason has to do is make sure that the batteries in the vibrators are working, and there’s enough water-based lube, wetwipes, and cleaning sprays on the tray. Jason’s not nervous, this is a routine event. But his heart still beats double-time at Dick using his toys to get himself off. He knows his dildos and vibrators are high quality, and Dick using them is always ridiculously hot; although this time he’s branching off from the ‘standard’ shapes. 

Something hot, dark and wanting curls in his gut as he brushes a finger over the surface of the middle tentacle. He’d love to use this one on Dick while he fucks him, but Jason keeps a professional distance from the guy he has a crush on. Jason’s laid out the tentacles in order of size, hoping that Dick will work his way up to the largest last. Because once he didn’t, and that was... Bad for them both. And more than anything Jason wants Dick to have a good time. No, a _mind-blowing_ one.

Jason takes the tray into the testing room (a curtained off corner of his workshop studio - he barely has any space to work), setting it on the bedside table. Dick’s already on the bed, covered only in a thin sheet. 

Jason tries to keep his eyes averted as he takes his seat by the wall, grabbing his notebook for Dick’s observations. “Ready when you are.”

Dick picks up the smallest vibrator, a tiny purple tentacle that curls over at the tip. “Hmm. Initial thoughts are: it’s travel size? I’m not sure about the texture, or how easy insertion will be. Is the base of the toy big enough to grip while pressing the bullet vibe on/off button?”

“Yeah, it’s Pocket-size. I _am_ worried about the rim.” Jason says, writing down Dick’s comments in his notebook, trying to ignore the rustling noises Dick’s sheet makes as he moves.

“OK, ignore the insertion thing, it’s gone in fine!” Dick chuckles quietly. “I can’t really feel the texture? I think the girth is too small to make it worthwhile. And yeah, the base thing is a real problem, especially with lube in play.”

Jason puts a big X under ‘Tiny Purple’ next to the line with ‘Insertion Issues?’, a line through “Texture?” and a big check mark next to ‘Increase Rim Size?’. He forces his gaze to stay on the sheets of paper in front of him. “Anything else?”

“Oh my god, the head is perfectly placed for g-spot and prostate stim. I... Oh!” Dick moans and Jason clenches his hands on his notebook. There’s a wet pop, and Dick twists in his peripheral vision, spraying the little purple one with cleaner before dropping it on to the tray. “The vibe’s nice and powerful, but you know me! I need a something thicker. Size Queen here!”

“I do.” Jason fights to stop blushing as Dick picks up the blue multi-pronged toy. The tentacles twist apart leaving gaps in between them, connected only at the base and ‘mouth’. “Uh, that’s for external stim only, by the way.”

“I _was_ wondering how you’d get these twisty tentacles inside...” Dick grins, sliding back in the bed to drag the bendy tips of the tentacles down his body. “Oh, that feels _nice_! This is sort of like one of those head massagers.”

“That was the inspiration.” Jason nods, pen hovering over the page.

“Ok, here we go.” Dick mutters as he pushes the toy under the sheet and over his hard cock. “Oh my...”

“Is that good or bad?” Jason says, eyes flicking over to the bed where Dick’s stretched out and fucking up into the tight stretchy grip of the tentacles. He’d tried that toy out earlier, and enjoyed it more than he’d thought he would. The grip and stretch of the silicone was almost like a pulsing. He really hopes Dick gives it the thumbs up, because he’d love to get this one out into the world.

“Good, fuck, it’s so good!” Dick moans, hips pounding upwards. “The only way this could be better would be if it vibrated or moved...”

“So definitely on the ‘Make It’ pile?” Jason bites his lip, trying to look away as Dick comes.

“YES!” Dick collapses back down onto the bed. “Oh god, I didn’t even mean to come yet. Make that one, please, Jay.” 

“Will do.” Jason grins, looking down at his pad, making a page-sized check for the Blue One and then writing a small ‘Vibrations?’ underneath.

Dick picks up the largest tentacle, grinning delightedly as the tip lists to the side. “Oooh, Big Red looks fun.”

“I hope so.” Jason mumbles, getting ready for the blissful torture that’s watching Dick take a big thick vibrator. “There’s a surprise to it, once you turn it on.”

“I _adore_ your surprises.” Dick sends a heart-stopping smile Jason’s way. “I can’t wait.” A few seconds of thorough lubing up occur, and then Big Red disappears under the sheet, and Jason firmly keeps his eyes on his notebook.

Dick’s happy moans are loud in his ears, and then the shaky long inhale accompanied by muffled buzzing that happens when Dick switches the vibe on, and discovers that it twists and turns inside is something that Jason will not only remember for the rest of his life, but will also haunt his dreams tonight when he’s alone.


End file.
